Gingerbread Cookie
by Cookie46
Summary: In Namimori Middle School, things aren't always as they seem to be. Weird and mysterious thing happen here, but what can be more weird than three witches who transferred there from Hogwarts?
1. Epic Fail

**Chapter One~ Epic Fail**

"Is Gokudera looking at me?" Greta questioned Christina frightfully. "Is he? Oh my goodness I knew it...he's looking at my hotness."

"Um yes." Christina bit into a piece of her pizza.

Chika nudged her on the other side. "Greta! Gokudera is leaving with Tsuna and Yamamoto."

Greta abruptly turned around. "NOOOO! MY LOVE!"

Gokudera flinched at Greta's outburst. He glared straight at her cautiously. Greta dropped her backpack onto the ground and ran towards Gokudera. Gokudera, out of instinct, took out some dynamites and aimed them at poor Greta. Expecting Greta to dodge, Chika and Christina did nothing and was greatly surprised when Greta got hit by the dynamites flat out.

_BOOM!_

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE H** HAPPENED?" the nurse raged. "WHY IS THIS STUDENT GRAVELY INJURED?"<p>

Chika stared at Christina hopelessly. If they got Gokudera fired, Greta may never forgive them.

"She fell into a big hole," Christina said.

The nurse nodded. "Oh. I know who did it. Those freaking Anh and Gaby fans. I remember them so well. Such nice girls really. When they left Namimori Middle School, they left behind many invisible fans."

"Invisible?" Christina asked enthusiastically. "COOL! Are they like ghosts or something?"

"AHEM!" Chika cleared her throat.

"Oh right." Christina sat on the edge of Greta's bed. "So um is she going to die? I swear she owes me a million bucks."

Chika wanted to rip her hair out. Everyone, except her, was right in the head. She mean seriously, invisible fans?

"Is she going to be okay?" Chika zipped open her black backpack and took out a blue lollipop, Greta's favorite.

"Thanks." Christina snatched the lollipop, opened the wrapper, littered on the ground, and started to suck on it.

"THAT WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU!" Chika screamed. "WHAT THE H**?"

The nurse shrugged. "Who knows."

And by nurse they meant Hitman Reborn, secretly in disguise. Who knew that Reborn could act out Nurse Rumpleskin so naturally?

Chika at this point wanted to jump off a cliff and never come back. Instead, Chika screamed.

"WHAT THE H** DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW YOU BITCH?" Chika slapped the nurse right across the face.

Hitman Reborn took the full force of the slap and feeling slightly angry, shot Chika with his green pistol. Greta woke up in cold sweat screaming "THE COOKIES ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!". Chika hit the ground and a pool of blood started to form.

Christina's lollipop fell right out of her mouth. She took out her wand, targeted at Reborn, and yelled, "JIKIOMAZU!"

Jikiomazu, the spell of ice, has the ability to freeze the enemy in a block of ice. Only a powerful, accomplished witch could have managed it and Christina was indeed talented and powerful.

Reborn froze up instantly in a block of ice. Christina grabbed him and stuffed the block of ice into her backpack.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Greta pointed to Chika. "SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S FREAKING DEAD!"

"No." Christina poked Chika with her wand. "Hitman reborn shot her right shoulder so I don't think she should be dead. You know I'mma leave because I look pretty suspicious."

Greta, magically healed, jumped up from the bed. "Me too. It's time to stalk Gokudera again. Do you think the Weasley twins Fred and George will sell me a love potion?"

"I don't know." Christina shrugged.

Greta sighed. "Man. Being witches are hard man. Weird stuff happen to us EVERY SINGLE DAY."

Christina put away her wand. "True. I think it's your fault this happened..."

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!"

Hearing Greta's loud shriek, Chika groaned and started to move around a bit.

The two best friends stared at each other.

"Let's get her to Hogwarts. The nurses suck here." Greta started to pull Chika along to the principal's office.

Christina shrugged. "Alright."

* * *

><p>It was Thursday morning, the day after Chika got shot in the shoulder. Nurse P-something at Hogwarts magically healed Chika's shoulder.<p>

"Oh my goodness." Chika saw Gokudera out of the corner of her eye. "That's it. I'm doomed this time. The nurse is not gonna be happy with me if Greta turns up in the nurse office again."

"HONEY!" Greta waved at Gokudera. "MY LOVE!"

Christina grabbed her hand. "Act cool. And Chika...I froze the nurse."

"YOU WHAT-" Christina placed a hand over Chika and released her hold on Greta. "You're too loud."

Chika breathed raspily. Christina slowly removed her hand.

"Okay." Chika took a deep breath.

"Yeah." Christina glanced at Gokudera and his little group of friends. They were discussing something with each other and seemed to be worried about something. "I think they're worried about 2012."

"You know I saw them hanging out with this little baby. He looks kind of like the nurse." Chika put a hand on her chin. "I think his name was Reborn."

"Reborn?" Christina stared at her curiously. "Did you know that Reborn is the greatest hitman in the whole entire world. He's very powerful...well to mere mortals. I think I have him right here in my backpack."

"You have their baby?" Greta looked at Christina's backpack with an evil look in her eyes. "If I give them Reborn back...Gokudera might love me."

Chika slapped her. "NO! I HAVE AN EVEN BETTER IDEA!"

She smiled deviously. "You know how I really like Ken? Yeah. I think we should blackmail them for Chrome...SINCE I F*CKING HATE HER FOR STEALING MY KEN!"

"Ahuh," Christina said slowly. "I think that we should blackmail them for Tsuna's gloves. They look really cool."

"NO NO! GIVE REBORN TO THEM SO THAT GOKUDERA WILL LOVE ME!" Greta exclaimed.

"No. Just no people." Christina motioned to Tsuna and his gang. "Forget it. I ain't giving Reborn back. I'll just keep him...for now. Let's just go over there and pretend we know nothing about any of this and hang out with them or something."

"Okay." Chika beamed at her. "As long as I can be with Ken I'm good."

"OOH GOKUDERA!"

"...okay...let's go then."

It was very rare for all of Tsuna's group members to be in a group so Christina decided to seize this chance to steal Tsuna's gloves without charge.

"Hey Tsuna," Christina greeted pleasantly. "What's wrong? You look a little down..."

"Oh hi Christina." Tsuna's face brightened. "You see we just lost our little baby cousin. We're all here to try to find him."

"Don't lie." Christina smiled innocently. "We know Reborn is a hitman and that you are the tenth Vongola boss or something."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S LYING!" Gokudera pulled out some dynamite. "DON'T LISTEN TO THEM TENTH! THEY HAVE THAT WEIRD GIRL WITH THEM!"

Greta laughed. "Oh future hubby. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I stopped it there because I was too lazy to continue. :)<strong>


	2. Stealing the Gloves

**Chapter Two~ Stealing the Gloves  
><strong>

"How did you find out about all of this?" Lal Mirch inquired suspiciously.

"Reborn told us," Christina lied smoothly. "He had to go take care of some business...over in the Leaf Village. Reborn said he'll be back once he is done taking care of his business...like in a few weeks or months depending on the circumstances."

"You know Reborn?" Xanxus asked the witch. He looked like he didn't believe her.

"Oh yes." Christina waved her hand dramatically. "We're old friends. I saved his life once."

"TENTH! THIS GIRL IS CRAZY!" Gokudera was trying desperately to push Greta off of him.

"NOOO! I HAVE TO HUG YOU OR I WON'T MAKE IT THROUGH THE DAY!" Greta shouted.

Gokudera heaved and finally Greta fell onto the ground on her butt. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she ran away in embarrassment.

"Greta!" Chika exclaimed.. She started to chase after her, but Christina grabbed her hand and held her firm.

"No," Christina said. "I'm sure she'll be alright...I think."

"You THINK?"

"Yeah." Christina saw something to the left. "Wait here."

She walked over there casually with everyone watching her every movement. As she bent down to examine the object she saw that it was a black notebook. On the front cover it read 'Death Note.'

"What's that?" Tsuna asked. He started to walk over to her, but Gokudera stopped him.

"WHATEVER IT IS THEY'RE STILL DANGEROUS! I WILL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!"

"GOKUDERA NO!" Tsuna yelled. He tried to stop Gokudera, but Gokudera threw the dynamites at Christina.

Christina, whether it's her awesome ninja powers(she learned from the leaf village), her survival skills(she learned from being one of the rare survivors of raccoon city), or even whether it was her magic(she's from Hogwarts obviously), she dodged them and landed gracefully next to Chika.

The bomb shook the whole school which made Kibari take out his tonfas.

"I'll bite you to death if you try that one more time," Kibari said coldly.

Gokudera glared at the guy. "I like to see you try."

They continued to glare at one another when Christina decided to work her thing. Using magic she whispered under her breath 'Accio gloves'. The gloves came flying out of Tsuna's pocket and into Christina's hands. Unfortunately Colonello, Lal Mirch, Xanxus, Chrome, and Mammon/Viper saw it.

_Is it an illusion? _Mammon thought to himself.

_That's not an illusion. _Chrome said to herself.

Colonello and the rest were saying _what the fu** _in their minds. Lal Mirch narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want with the Vongola's boss gloves?" she stomped over to Christina and grabbed her by the neck.

"Lal Mirch!" Tsuna said clutching one of her arms. "You're hurting her!"

Christina dropped the gloves onto the ground along with the death note. "I'm sorry! I just...thought they were kind of cool looking."

"TENTH!" Gokudera pointed to the gloves accusingly, releasing his gaze from Hibari. "SEE? THOSE GIRLS ARE NO GOOD!"

_Not good, _Chika thought. Manipulating the flow of magic around them, she managed to put Gokudera to sleep.

Gokudera collasped onto the ground without a moment's hesitation. This received some surprised gasps and looks from people.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna said bending down to his friend.

Lal Mirch loosened her grip when she saw the Storm Guardian fall. That was enough for Christina. Christina epically snatched up the items on the ground and jumped backwards like a ninja. The others looked amazed that a human could jump that high up in the air.

"We'll be taking our leave now!" Christina said to them evilly. "Of course we'll be returning your gloves to you momentarily after Reborn says its okay. Come on Chika!"

Chika heard her cue and escaped. They both disappeared in a flash of smoke(typical ninja thing) and left the mafia people dumbfounded and confused.

* * *

><p>"Write down their names and they will die in thirty seconds?" Christina laughed. "Interesting."<p>

Greta was seated on the opposite end of the table in the restaurant sobbing her eyes out. Chika was munching on a sugar sprinkled doughnuts. They were surprisingly good.

"Gokudera hates me." Greta sniffed. "Why? Why does he hate me? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH? AM I?" She eyed Chika with a crazed look. Chika smiled at her out of fear.

"You're awesome. You're so nice."

Greta smiled back at her. "Thanks." Then she gazed down again. "I really hate Gokudera now. That's it! I'm finding someone else! HMMM! I KNOW! I SAW A GUY WITH AWESOME HAIR NEAR HIM! YEAH! I'LL LIKE HIM INSTEAD!"

"Which one?" Christina asked absentmindedly.

"The blonde one!"

"Um you mean the one with the cool looking hair?"

"Yeah. I love people with funky hair."

There was a moment of silence.

"You like Basil now?" Christina asked looking her in the eye.

"Yes." Greta said. "AND I WILL LOVE-" She broke back into a cry. "WHO AM I KIDDING! BASIL'S HAS COOL HAIR AND ALL BUT I STILL LIKE GOKUDERA!"

She hid her head under her hands and sobbed. Chika patted her back in comfort. Then the roof was blown to pieces and a helicopter sound could be heard. The girls instinctively ducked under the table. Chika, with half lidded eyes, peeked up and saw something that made her blood run cold. On the helicopter was a little green man. An alien.

"IT'S AN ALIEN INVASION!" Chika blurted out in panic. "WE'RE ALL DOOMED! DOOMED I TELL YA!"

"Stupid people," Christina said. People in the restaurant were all screaming and panicking. "It's that guy from before. Colonello."

"Gah you maggots!" Colonello. "You got away one time but you won't get away this time!"

Tsuna was right next to him, determined to get his beloved gloves back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for posting so late but yeah. :) HEY LOOK! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LESS RANDOM THAN THE FIRST ONE! -bows- THANK YOU THANK YOU! YES I KNOW! I'M AMAZING! XD<strong>


	3. Special Chapter

**L-O-L my best friend made this! XD I decided to post it anyways. :) Thanks for everyone who reviewed btw.**

* * *

><p>"Kora!" Colonello jumped out of the helicopter with his blue parachute, followed by Lal Mirch and Tsuna. "Wait for me tenth!" Gokudera struggled on his parachute, but the rain guardian held him back and jumped off the plane instead. Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera's furious face while he collapsed down to the ground.<p>

"Oh, Gokudera!" Greta called out to the helicopter. "Why didn't you come for me? Why?" She screamed between tears and sobs. Gokudera turned white. He decided to ignore her. Greta, hurt by his response, ran away..again.

Chika turned to chase after Greta, but Christina pulled her back and shook her head. "Can't you see that poor girl's crying!" Christina tightened her grip on Chika. "She'll be fine", Christina reassured. "I think."

Chika's shoulders slumped. They scanned around the area, and found Tsuna, Lal, and Colonello running towards them. "Chika, call the U.F.O, and the twins. We got things to do." After Christina barked the command, Chika nodded and whipped her cell phone. "Anything else ?" Chika witch frowned thoughtfully. "Also, call 911 and a pizza man."

Greta felt alone. She sat on the massive, ice-cold rock and breathed in her surroundings. Her black Vans shoes were wet from the vivid pond near where she sat. Green, curly vines embraced each other to the side; the lively sun casted shadows underneath emerald trees with apples as shiny as round jewels. Taking deep breaths, she wiped her tears from her bloodshot, puffy eyes. A hiss interrupted her train of thoughts.

She stood up, abruptly. The hiss sounded slightly familiar. It reminded her of Harry Potter, who spoke the forbidden language. What was the language again? "Come here darling." Mesmerized, Greta went to the voice.

"OMG! IT'S BELLA FROM TWILIGHT!" Greta screamed like a fan. Bella flinched. "Um, yes", Bella's fangs became visible as she spoke. Greta was astonished by her sharp fangs. "Awesome teeth, bro! Can I be a vampire like you?"

Bella glanced at her weirdly. "A vampire? Do you want to die child?" Ever since her husband Edward went to Hawaii without her, Bella became more emotional and expressive. It was obvious Bella was cranky when Edward left her for a coconut drink. Greta thought for a second -'If only Gokudera was here with me, and we would asked Bella for an autograph *sighs*- Greta snapped into reality after she discovered Bella's eyes turned redder and so as her fangs grew larger. Greta gulped and screamed for her life.

Bombs after bombs exploded on almost every building. "WHAT THE F!" Chika brought out more grenades to throw at the helicopter. Sadly for Chika, Chika's aiming was terrible. "WHY WON'T THIS THING WORK!" Chika aimed at the helicopter one more time. Colonello and Lal took cover. They couldn't resist Chika's crazy bombing. Tsuna was fed up of the bombing, but he was determined to get his gloves. He caught Christina eating pizza and slurping on various flavors of smoothies. He growled in anger. How could she be so calm in this dire situation! "I just do", Christina putted on shades after she read Tsuna's mind. The Vocaloid twins, Len and Rin sung songs to entertain Christina.

Instantly, Gokudera flied down from a rope ladder. He was bothered by the bombs. "Let tenth have his gloves back!" He swung out dynamites, and used them against Chika. Then, the ground was cover with water. The sky was haunted with colors of red and pink. The clouds formed into giant swirls. Rin and Len stopped singing. Illusions, Christina elaborated the scene. Blaring wails and cries up ahead! Everybody glanced at the sky and saw the U.F.O. "It's about time!" The two witches grunted.


End file.
